


Associates

by nicedragon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Multi, dynamic study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz, Clear, and Aoba go to school together. They're friends of sorts.<br/>Various interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Want to Kiss Him

"Do you want to kiss him?"

"Do you?" Noiz childishly asked back.

Clear held a soft expression. "Yes."

"He's shorter than us." Noiz said, thoughts running.

"Aoba-san's great any way."

"... cheeesy."

"You never answered the question."

"Would you want to put your tongue in his mouth?"

"... Why would I do that?" Clear asked confused.

"How about if he put his in yours."

"I...?"

"It's a type of kiss. Haven't you seen people at it?"

"No." Clear looked interested. "Is that good? People like that?"

"Yeah."

Clear thought for a second. The look he gave Noiz was dubious. "... I'm going to ask Aoba."

"Sure." Noiz shrugged, their conversation effectively de-railed. Again. Their talks always went so fast.

"Bye." Clear went off to find Aoba.

...Maybe that actually didn't end too well, Noiz rethought.


	2. Share

"Aoba-san." Clear said happily and wiggled closer.

"No hogging." Noiz said, and Aoba felt Noiz's fingers re-adjust their grip.

"It's kind of warm..." Aoba muttered.

Aoba laid on his bed while both Clear and Noiz crowded him on either side. Clear had his head on Aoba's shoulder and seemed extremely happy about it. Noiz was more grabby. One hand held onto his sleeve and the other on the front of his shirt. He had a leg edging over Aoba's too. 

"Aoba-san," Clear said softly.

Aoba could feel Clear's breath. he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. Then he felt and heard Noiz kiss his cheek.

* * *

Noiz liked to suck and nip while Clear was sweet and made circles with his fingertips.

Noiz seemed intent on teasing the skin just above his jeans while Clear kissed and paid attention to each of his fingers. He nuzzled against Aoba's hand and kissed each fingertip.

Noiz grabbed Clear's hand and put it on Aoba's crotch. 

"Rub."

Clear touched Aoba through his pants and Noiz sat back and rubbed at Aoba's thighs. 

"Good? You have to tell us so we'll know."

Flushed, Aoba softly replied, distracted. "Yes."

Clear made a noise and stopped rubbing. He leaned down and put his lips to Aoba's for a moment then turned and tugged on Noiz. Noiz leaned down and joined Clear. Aoba's eyes closed and he felt someone lick at his mouth. He opened his mouth and put an arm around each of Clear and Noiz.

Clear softly moaned and pressed his body into Aoba's. Noiz hummed and took the time to bite and suck at each of their mouths. Soon their bodies were rocking together. Noiz straddled one of Aoba's thighs and ground on him. Clear made soft sounds in Aoba's ear with each little bump.


	3. Thinking

Clear lay on his bed with his hands folded over his stomach. Low light filtered in through the window. He'd always had good hearing so he was glad for living in a secluded area where instead of cars and clattering from neighboring inhabitants there were birds and rustling from the nature around. He breathed softly and thought. 

With just the thought there was a feeling of swelling in his chest and it brought a sort of pleasurable numbness to his mind. He thought he should think critically, but it was much easier to give in to the tide of happy dumbness. Aoba really made Clear happy. Just thinking of him made Clear feel heavenly. 

Along with the happiness though there was a sadness and longing that Clear could acknowledge. He felt protective because Aoba was a special person. He knew this and he could comprehend it. Aoba was wonderful. Important.

* * *

Noiz was a petulant person. He didn't like to lose and he hadn't for a very long time. Communication wasn't his strong suit. He was experienced at finding information on people. He could guess what they wanted and tempt them successfully. People always wanted something. Noiz had the sources and an attitude that made him adept at bartering. He navigated these waters with ease. It had been a long time since he hadn't been able to find anything to offer someone. 

One thing then another and he found his offerings aggravating the recipient of his current approaches. 

Noiz toyed with the piercing on his tongue, pushing it on his teeth and rubbing it on the roof of his mouth. 

How different. The break from the mundane was appealing and Noiz wasn't one to give up easily.

It was a sort of sport for awhile. Entertaining and something to take up some space in his idle mind.

It quickly became frustrating. 

Noiz began to study his classmate's reactions more, unaware that this was the preamble to a key person taking root, becoming important, in his life.


End file.
